Four shades of Green
by sweetgirl1600
Summary: Just doing some chapters about the Turtles and My new Ocs .
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine had never felt scared in her life and never would she imagine that the Foot clan would find each of the four sisters sure their Mother was a Ruthless Killer in her days now that they found them they were gonna use them

She had was a BDSM girl she found pleasure of using a woman or a man and ruthlessly whipping them and watching them bleed while she abuse or cracked a rib .

Alyssa was a like her Mother and never got caught .

Opaline had a passion of disecting her vctims which were Men or she would tye them up and kill them while she bite their necks leaving marks on them

And Melaine She was more of a Gag ball girl and would pleasure her victims and Beat them to death with weapons and she couldnt lie

They found Pleasure into what they do .

Jasmine squirmed furiously and kicked she was not going with them '' Fuck off you Bitch ! '' She heard Melaine yell as Karai pulled her then a Foot Member grabbed his gun '' Now BDSM girl we can do this the Easy way or the hard way come with us quietly and we wont kill you four . '' She glanced at Opaline who was glaring at a Foot Member as she dragged her feet to the ground four Member were about to pull out the triggers until they came flying and each girl looked at eachother Jasmine , Alyssa and Melaine whispered

'' Holy Shit . '' Jasmine ponytail swung when her head turned looking around

'' Hey whoever the hell you are show your faces it's rude not to come out when us Ladies are about to Thank you ! '' Alyssa yelled she tapped a Siletto on the ground her brown eyes started to turn Golden Amber then a Shadow appeared

'' Damn Woman you don't have to yell . '' Alyssa rolled her eyes then they widened four bodies they were not Human they were

Mutant Turtles.

'' So are we gonna get a Thank you or you gonna Scream . '' The one in the Red said Opaline gulped looking at The purple one who looked away

'' Thank you so Much if your Gonna leave atleast tell us your names . '' Jasmine said walking closer to the Blue one

'' Leonardo . '' She smiled leaning to his Ear slit '' I'm Jasmine . '' since she was too close her breasts touched his Plastron

'' Could you please get off . '' Jasmine smirked walking away from him .

'' Thank you for telling me your name Donatello . '' Opaline said he smiled fixing his Glasses '' Your welcome Opaline . '' Michelangelo and Melaine were chatting and laughing then Alyssa grabbed her '' Let's go right . '' The four girls walked away waving but they were gone .

'' Aaah Home sweet home . '' Melaine said grinning as she went to the couch sitting

Alyssa ran a finger through her hair as she fixed her silver dress and Opaline had a book and Jasmine went to their Basement to take care of some buisness

'' Now I hope you didnt pass out on me now did you ? '' The sound of a whip could be heard and a Female scream Jasmine licked her lips leaning towards her '' Oh don't you worry we're gonna have so much fun tonight . '' Echoes of the woman screaming her lungs out and Jasmine laughing made Alyssa put headphones on her head sighning .


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine smiled as she tugged the rope around a Scaly arm hearing a Groan she smiled

'' Jazzy please . '' Leonardo was tied up and had a clothe on his eyes her green eyes twinkled '' What have we talked about Leo ? '' He breathed

'' Mistress . '' She licked his cheek '' Good boy . '' She rubbed his Plastron slowly as his Breathing became shallow he bit his lip until a Large Cock appeared and Precum dripped Jasmine smiled unzipping her black leather skirt letting it drop to the ground she removed her long sleeved leather top and her D cups bounced she lowered him with a tug of the rope he fell to his Knees she leaned to his face kissing him he returned the kiss back and she thrusted herself in she removed the clothe and he got a face full of chest she bit her lip as he managed to suckle on her nipple

'' Good little turtle . '' Then her smirk appeared she got off him and heard his whine she fiddled with her clit and he glared his eyes clouded with lust

'' No fair you get to touch yourself but I don't before you even tied me up ? '' She smiled innocently and he growled how dare this teasing bitch smile like that .

{ * SNAP * }

The rope broke and he grabbed her '' That wasnt fair Mistress . '' Leonardo said darkly biting at her neck she moaned

'' Whatever just Fuck me . ''

Opaline was laying on Donatello's lap , Alyssa was sitting on Raphael's Lap and Melaine and Michelangelo were talking but then this startled them .

'' HARDER LEO HARDER ! ''

'' ARRRRRGH ! '' Each couple was clinging onto eachother hearing all those Moans and Groans They looked at eachother then Raphael stopped the silence

'' The fuck are they doing in their . '' Then the sound of a Whip came off and Leonardo let out a yell which was a mixtrue of Pleasure and Pain

'' Why would she interdouce him to her whip . '' Melaine whined hearing more Whip sounds she hid her face into Michelangelo's Plastron hiding her embarassment .

'' God why would they do that when were in here ? '' Donatello asked covering Opaline's ears she bit her two pierced ring lips these two were yelling curses which surprised Leonardo's Brothers then he yelled out

'' FUCK ! '' Alyssa was blushing hard as she clung onto Raphael they were becoming louder and Yeah it scared all six of them .

{ After the whole thing }

'' Oh my God you Hornified Woman . ''

Leonardo breathed out as Jasmine's Sweaty Body layed on him

'' You think the others heard us ? ''

{ * SNAP * } They blinked as a flash came off and turned Melaine and Michelangelo made a run for it and Leonardo was about to reach for his sword until he felt a sweaty palm grab him '' Don't you'll just be wasting your energy after what we did . '' He blushed hugging her close to him

'' Next time we do this again I get to be in charge . '' He said kissing her forehead she giggled

'' Make sure you bruise me . '' He smirked

'' Oh Jasmine I'll have you Aching . '' Jasmine kissed him on lips snuggling close to her lover .

'' Thank god that it is over . '' Opaline said getting off of Donatello who layed himself on her lap

'' We never think or remember this again agreed . '' Alyssa said

'' Agreed . '' Each couple sighed finally glad that they're finished having Sex .


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello woke up from his nap grabbing his Mask but instead he grabbed thin air . His green eyes were filled with confusion he got up putting his normal attire on walking out of his room .

Leonardo walked around looking for his Mask so confused '' Let me guess your's is gone too ? '' Raphael said yawning he nodded and Michelangelo raced in looking around the place

'' Okay this is Fucked up who took em !? '' The youngest turtle yelled this Teen was about to lose his mind if he didnt find his Mask .

'' Oh Boys ~ '' They turned Jaws opened each of their girlfriends were standing their looking sexy with their masks on .

Jasmine had a blue bikini top on which looked small she had a black vest and had a stringy bikini bottom on on her feet were silettos colored glittery black she winked at Leonardo .

Alyssa had a mini pink tank with the words that looked painted _that said _: _Fuck The Killer _in red she had pink/green long armwarmers her jean shorts were so mini that it could reveal her red thong that she had on the straps showed she had long heeled black boots with a emerald green necklace her hair was whipped back in curls .

Opaline was blushing she had a lab coat opened to reveal she had a see through indigo bra with matching panties on her feet she had lilac heels .

Melaine was winking at Michelangelo she had a orange mini shirt revealing her pierced belly buttons one part on her shirt was drooped revealing her bra strapped which was white her skirt was tiny and black showing her white panties she had flats colored orange

'' Well come and get us boys . '' Alyssa said The brothers were too shocked to even move then she moved over to Raphael and grinded onto him she smiled feeling hardness poke at her behind she turned and kissed him licking her lips .

Opaline grabbed onto Donatello rubbing him and he let a grunt out then he let it loose she wrapped her lips around it bobbing her head slowly she rubbed herself then he let a groan out as cum spilled into her mouth she slipped out with a wet pop.

'' Did you guys know that whenever I give him a Blowjob he will fastly cum but not always ? '' Opaline said licking her pierced lips looking at Jasmine who was stroking Leonardo who was shaking '' No I didnt but now I do . '' Then she opened her mouth and let cum spill into it each of the sisters grinned removing their masks off their faces wrapping it around their boyfriends then they felt hands grab their Asses the turtles had grins

'' Got you . ''

Splinter was sipping his tea and April was drinking her soda until

'' FUCK ME YOU BASTARD ! ''

'' OH GOD DONNIE BABY I'M COMING ! ''

'' AAAAAAH ! '' { That was the boys } April had a blush on her face then Splinter spoke

'' See they're training . ''

'' Splinter fucking eachother till the Girls can't move is not training . ''


End file.
